Sunshine and City Luck
by narutwo
Summary: The fire alarm went off at 2 a.m. and now the cute guy from the flat across the street is standing next to Elsa in his underwear. Not that she's got enough (or any) clothes on, herself. (Two-shot)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The fire alarm went off at 2am and now the cute guy from the flat across the street is standing next to Elsa in his underwear. Not that she's got enough (or _any_ ) clothes on, herself. (Two-shot)

Prompt: "The fire alarm went off at 3am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear."

Read A/N at the bottom of chapter two if you think you've encountered this ff before.

* * *

 **1**

* * *

Elsa had decided that Worst should had been her first name.

Which is... not surprising, considering the chaos-on-all-fronts of the past few days that seemed to follow her.

It wasn't because the semester was about to start again next week. Neither was it because of the Asian guy she met at the café back home who kept on bugging her for a date.

Nope.

It was because of that Monday when she was checking her schedule on her online uni-account and she'd accidentally clicked the _Delete Schedule button_ and she had to do the enrollment procedures all over again. And the time when they attended a party and she was left sticking out like a sore thumb with her silk dress and five-inch heels for the rest of the event because informing her about the theme apparently slipped off her mother's mind. Also that morning of her flight back to Uni and her sister just had to spill one extra-large cup of latté on her bag. It wouldn't really have mattered for the daughter of the CEO, you see _,_ if only Anna decided to justify her clumsiness when they were still at home, not on the airport, ten minutes before her flight.

Oh, not to mention the times before that when she'd accidentally mistaken salt as sugar while baking, ran out of gasoline on her way to their cousin's wedding, forgot to bring her wedding gift, and when she unknowingly flushed her cellphone in the toilet... ' _don't_ even dare ask how it happened!'.

What did she even do to deserve one hell of a week? Elsa might have asked herself that question for who knew how many times already.

Was it because of the black cat she nearly ran over last Sunday? Or the mirror she broke while rearranging stuff in her room later that night? Because she knew after that, luck hadn't been on her side... and Luck was her last name for Pete's sake!

And now here she was, on the very first Monday of the month, standing outside their apartment with only a towel wrapped around her body, at two in the morning.

Who takes a shower at that time of the day, anyway?

Yup. She was definitely changing her name from Elsa Luck to Worst Luck.

It was decided then.

But for now, the only thing she had to worry about was how she can't peel her eyes off her neighbor.

 _Focus._

 _Focus._

 _Focus..._

 _Of course he sleeps shirtless. What else did I expect?_

 _Wait. What?_

 _Dammit!_

Her mother was surely going to have a fit on her once she discovered how the neighborhood was _literally_ on fire and Elsa cared more about the fact that the cute guy from the flat across the street wasn't wearing a shirt. Or pants.

It wasn't like she was wearing enough clothes, herself.

"Elsa, you couldn't be more obvious."

"What? I'm not doing anything."

"Yeah, right." Even though she wasn't looking at her roommate, she could clearly see her rolling her eyes at her. "Aside from drooling at the sight of that boy next door in all his glory... you're not really doing anything."

The man in subject had transferred in the area two months before last semester ended. Elsa didn't do crushes. But it sure didn't stop the girl to keep on nagging her about how even her Luck bloodline couldn't be immune to a sight like him.

"Sshh! Will you please keep your voice down? And he's wearing boxers."

"Boxer _brief_."

Just then, he turned around and caught her eye, smiling brightly at her before turning his attention back to the old lady that still seemed to be half asleep while talking. It took her brain three seconds to process she'd been caught staring and quickly (albeit too late) shifted her gaze to her roommate. She couldn't help the heat from spreading all over her face, though.

"That's what I thought." Teresa let out a guffawed laugh at her friend's embarrassment which earned a few head turns from the other residents. _Great._ People are probably thinking they'd somehow lost their minds.

"Teresa, you- _crap_!"

"Sorry, you've got to try harder."

"No!" Elsa timidly (frantically) tried to fix her hair all the while making sure her towel remained its rightful place (really, because she didn't know how she would face the world if it didn't)."I mean- _shit_ \- he's coming over."

"I've never heard you curse twice in one week, and you haven't even talked to the guy."

"Please, stop wiggling your eyebrows. I'm practically _naked_!"Elsa pressed.

"So? He's practically naked, too."

"Geez _._ Thanks a lot." Elsa wasn't sure whether her best friend (right now, she wasn't so sure about that either) was only ignoring the glare she was sending her way or if the girl was oblivious to it.

"Just keep that towel secured and you'll be safe. I'll be right back! Need to make a call. " With that, her best friend fled.

"What?! No! Wait-"

" _Hey_ ,"

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Hi! If you haven't read my Bio, not that I mind if you won't, I was previously _overdeque_. I already posted Chapter 1 of this in that account so for those of you who found it a familiar, that's why. Anyway…


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

* * *

Elsa Luck was never flustered. She also never found herself in a half-naked, hot stranger's apartment at half past two in the morning either. Not until now.

"So, what would you like to drink?" He asked her even as he placed an ice-cold water in front of her.

"Would you like some coffee?" She watched rather calmly (she hoped that was what she looked like because she wasn't sure she knew what calm was at the moment) as Jack—"just Jack" he told her earlier and a little while after her best friend abandoned her when she let his full name Jackson, slip her lips before he had even introduced himself, and she chastised herself of all those times spent _accidentally_ eavesdropping on a group of sophomores— moved around the kitchen. Elsa didn't know why the hell she was feeling this way, but she had read lots of books and had been surrounded by people like her sister all her life to know exactly what was causing her to feel whatever this is. "Or do you prefer hot cocoa?" Talk about overreacting.

"Cocoa would be great, please," She noted how not only his ass was a sight to behold, he also has a stock of cocoa— two things that the opposite sex she had encountered so far in her life rarely possessed at the same time.

Jack muttered something with the words _thanks_ and a _hiccup._

They stayed in silence until Jack placed a mug in front of her, standing on the opposite side of the counter. The smell felt alluring and he watched her closely as she took a sip, seemingly waiting for her judgement.

Being a chocolate nerd, Elsa had tasted a lot of cocoa drinks that were beyond amazing but she swore this one seemed to be even richer and creamier and Elsa felt she just tasted heaven. She couldn't help the moan from escaping her lips.

"Oh my God." She gushed. "Where did you buy this, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not to boast but this is an organic cocoa fresh from Paris. I made my friend buy it for me when he was there. I forgot where exactly, though. Don't worry, I'll ask him again for you when he arrives tomorrow." Jack answered, smiling and looking satisfied at her reaction. "By the way, is it okay if you wait here for a moment?"

She nodded, taking another sip. It's not like she's going anywhere, what with the firetrucks outside and her best friend still missing after she abandoned Elsa awhile ago. Now that she thought of it, it was clear Teresa left her _because_ she saw Jack going their way and not because she had something to attend to. _That traitor. At least I get to ogle Jack in his boxer brief a little bit longer. Wait. What?_ Anna and Teresa were surely rubbing off on her.

She was still chastising herself for thinking something like that when Jack returned, clothing in hand.

"So… There are only three of us in here and we don't really have women clothes around. I- uh- are you fine wearing this? I thought you'd be more comfortable wearing something. Not that you're wearing nothing under- I mean… Here." They were both blushing profusely while Jack handed Elsa a blue sweater and a pair of shorts.

Elsa knew Jack was a man who had good taste in fashion. She also knew that he had used a blue sweater, one too many times in the span of time that he had lived in the neighborhood and it was the very same one she was holding. She was just about to hand it back to him and refuse but caught herself outright. What was she going to tell him? Surely not the fact that she kind of knew it was his favorite because she had been watching him from a distance while pretending she didn't see him, especially when someone she knew was around. And there wasn't any other reason she could think of. Unless she tells him she preferred staying naked in his apartment.

She uttered a shy thanks and followed Jack as he led her to the bathroom.

Four and a half hour later, after their talks about almost anything and everything under the sun and a lot of laughter and smiles, and of course blushing on Elsa's part because Jack was… just as he was described by the people whom had been graced by his presence, they stood outside her apartment (thankfully, the fire was put out before it reached their apartment), Elsa wearing the sweater that was a bit larger on her than she expected (not that she had imagined wearing it before, nope) and the shorts she had to pin to stop falling from her hips, and hugging the towel on her chest because _no bra, duh._

"Thank you again. For your company and everything else," She said, facing him. He was now fully dressed as her (much to Elsa's 'no, I'm not disappointed' disappointment).

"As I've said, you're always welcome." He said, giving her a genuine smile. "By the way, I'll just text you about the love of your life. Although you can always text me if you want a more, I'll save all of him just for you." He winked at her and they both shared a laugh. Elsa might have mentioned her love for all things chocolate and how she fell in love with the cocoa drink a little earlier. Jack had teased her since.

"I will pass by the laundry shop later so I might be able to return your clothes on Thursday. Is that okay with you?"

"No problem. Actually, you can return them whenever. We have each other's number now anyway, and I know where to find you so I can just text or come over when I feel like I've been separated with my clothes too long, you know."

Jack gave a smirk her way then (she wondered just how many girls fell victim to that), eyes twinkling with half mischief, half something else. "Besides, I like seeing you in it. Next to you wearing nothing but a towel of course." He added, followed by a wink and his signature cheeky smile (no, she still didn't watch him whenever they cross paths too often) she couldn't stop the further burning on her face as she once again became very conscious on her clothing state or lack thereof awhile ago— and _oh my god, I need Anna's book on how to flirt 1.0. Someone send help!_

Just then, Teresa burst opened the door with a look that told Elsa she had been standing behind it the whole time. And that she knew Elsa needed saving. Any thought of questioning their friendship because of the girl's abandonment was forgotten.

"Hey Els! I thought you were kidnapped or something when you didn't return. You know, an hour ago after the commotion had gone down."

Elsa rolled her eyes, smiling (still gratefully) at her. "Jack, this is Teresa. Teresa, Jack."

"A pleasure to _finally_ meet you, Jack." Teresa said, extending her hand to shake his with the grin Elsa all too well knew was trouble.

"The pleasure is all mine."

Teresa was about to say something else but Elsa had raced her to it. "So I guess this is my cue. Thanks again Jack." She said, pushing a frowning Teresa back inside and giving Jack a small wave.

As soon as Jack said his goodbye and started walking back to his apartment, Elsa slowly closed the door (his ass really looked nice even from a distance) until, she heard Teresa shout behind her.

"By the way, Jack! Elsa thinks your ass looks nice!"

She felt all the blood rushing to her face as she watched Jack stop in his tracks, and she shut the door with a bang before he could respond.

An all too familiar laugh and the sound of footsteps running up the stairs were heard behind her.

Elsa had decided.

Teresa was _dead_.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Hi! If you haven't read my Bio, not that I mind if you won't, I was previously _overdeque_. I already posted Chapter 1 of this in that account so for those of you who found it a familiar, that's why. Anyway…

Aaaah~ (/#^.^#\\) I think I wrote this one back in 2015? Hehe. Finally! _Finally_! I never planned on posting this if I don't get to finish all the other AUs I started years ago, but it seems like my brain likes hoarding more and more story ideas and writing other non ff stuff, instead of focusing and finishing them one by one. I took pity on my younger self for having written this and never posting so tada~.

Shoutout to Nlresda123, SharKohen (thanks so much for the advice!), WeirdWerewolfFan, Nightrxy, Sguest1, Silent reader, OoPoPcAnDy, Yuyui Hime, and SupremeOverlordLetters for the reviews on my previous account. Thank you! I would really appreciate new ones here. Man, I suck at this. Long live Jelsa! ;)


End file.
